A Fabina wedding
by PrincessaRosalinda12
Summary: Fabian and Nina get married and for their honeymoon Fabian will take Nina to her hometown... NEW YORK CITY.


A Fabina wedding

(Fabian and Nina)

It was a nice summer day when two people were getting married and their names are Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin. How did this happen you ask well it went like this...

Fabian: It's a nice night isn't it Nina  
Nina: yeah it's really nice out.

Fabian: well good because I have something to ask you (gets down on 1 knee and pulls out a box) Nina Martin Will you marry me?

Nina: Oh Fabian yes! Yes I will marry you (Kisses Fabian)

Fabian: I am the luckiest man in the world! (Picks up Nina)

Nina: and I am the luckiest girl in the world!

As it starts to rain Nina and Fabian run and get under shelter and Kiss until the rain stops. Once the rain stops they walk back to their house and dry off when they are dry Nina calls Amber and tells her she is getting married and wonders if she wants to plan the wedding and Amber says she would love to. Fabian asks Nina if she really wants Amber to organize their wedding and she says yes she does because she trusts Amber.

Now we get to the wedding part and goes like this Nina is in her room and Fabian is in his room both are getting dressed for their wedding.

Nina: I can't believe that I am getting married to Fabian. I must be dreaming. What do you think Amber? Do you think that I must be dreaming right now?

Amber: no you are not dreaming. But that was I was saying to myself when I was getting married to Alfie. Now come here I have to put you dress on you and do your hair and makeup.

Nina: okay calm down. What do you think Fabian is doing right now?

Amber: I have no idea he probably is talking to Mick and Jerome and Alfie.

Nina: yeah okay.

In Fabian's dressing room Fabian was getting ready and Mick and Alfie and Jerome were helping him while talking to him to breathe nice and slow.

Fabian: guys I don't think that I can do this. I mean I hate to admit this but I am scared.

Alfie: what are you scared of? Look I am going to give you some advice when I was marrying Amber I was a little scared myself but I got over my fear and handled it like a man.

Fabian: how did you get over your fear?

Alfie: well I imagined my life with Amber in the future and see it looking pretty fun and nice.

Fabian: wow so all I have to do to control my fear is just imagine me and Nina's future together.

Alfie: yeah pretty much all you have to do to calm down. Now try it with me your eyes breathe 3. What do you see right in front of you?

Fabian: I see me and Nina having children and I also see me and Nina and the kids are on a beach having fun.

Alfie: hey guys I think he is calmed down now. Fabian congratulations you are now ready to get married to Nina just keep thinking those thoughts and more and you will be okay.

Fabian: right thanks Alfie I feel a lot better.

Amber comes in and tells Fabian that he has 5 minutes to get to his spot and then the wedding will start. Fabian understands and says to himself in the mirror let's get married. Then Amber goes to Nina's dressing room and tells

Her that she has 5 minutes to get to her spot. Then Nina understands and says to herself let's get married. It was a great opening but Nina and Fabian were not paying attention to the priest they were whispering to each saying things like I love you or you look great or you look beautiful and when the priest got to the do you parts Both Nina and Fabian said I do then kissed and walked down the isle everyone clapped and waited to leave. Once Nina and Fabian got out they had changed and walked into the reception and sat down at the bride and groom table. The bride and groom's family said their speeches and everyone had eaten and left having taken some food with them Fabian and Nina left as well and went to their new big home thanks to Amber who had bought it for them and the beach house for their honeymoon. They got in the house and watched some movies and then fell asleep on the couch. The Next Night all of their friends came to have a little campfire party with the newlyweds and they all sat outside even joy came to celebrate (**joy is actually nice in this story she Nina and Fabian are friends**)

Amber: So Nina,Fabian how does it feel to be married to each other?

Fabian: It is fun and not at all awkward

Nina: yeah it really is not. It is fun having Fabian by my side which i do not mind at all

Fabian: yeah me too having Nina by my side is okay with me.

Mara: though guys look at us. like really look how our lives have changed like Nina is married to Fabian, Alfie is married to Amber and Joy and Jerome are getting married and Patricia and Ron are getting married. All of our lives involed being married or getting married. Do you what i mean?

Fabian: yeah i get it we were friend growing up and having fun and talking and having fun and now we are all married or going to get married. Like remember when we used to be in Sibuna and we were figuring out clues and victor and everything?

Amber: oh yeah that was so much fun. that was the greatest time ever but how about that prom? Nina and Fabian would never have been together if it was not for me Remember Fabian and Nina?

Fabian: yeah you said that we never got that chance to vote and then you just randomly picked me and Nina's names and me and her got on the stage and you told us to dance and we did and that was when Nina kissed me and i was thinking that i must be the most luckiest guy in the world and Nina must be the most luckiest girl ever.

Nina: And i was thinking that same thing but the other way around like i really love fabian and i want to spend my life with him forever.

Joy: wow that is some strong words Nina and i just want to say remember when victor let you fabian amber and patricia video chat talk to me well i kinda saw your face like you liked fabian and when i said fabes you started to get upset and i felt horrible. So what i am trying to say is sorry Nina i am so sorry.

Nina: hey joy Its okay i already knew you and fabianwere close because patricia told me.

Joy: oh well thanks anyway Nina i just wanted to do that because i thought you did not know.

Mara: i don't want to be mean but it's 10:00 o clock and Nina and Fabian have their honeymoon tomorrow and they need plenty of rest

Mick: oh yeah right you even have to get to rest too mara because you have that big science test tomorrow and i will be there to watch and cheer you on babes so we better go. Bye guys se Nina, Fabian after the honeymoon.

Mara: bye Nina (hugs Nina and hugs fabian) see you after the honeymoon. bye everyone.

Joy,Patricia,Jerome,Alfie,Amber,Ron: bye Mara Bye mick.

Jerome: Wow Joy youhave at your parents house By tomorrow. We have to go. Uhhh bye guys. Runs to the car.

Joy: Well i will see you guys later.

Patricia, Alfie,Amber and Ron: Bye joy.

Patricia: look all of us better go. we all need to rest but first we need to clean up this mess. So pick up somethings and get moving.

Alfie,Amber, and Ron: Okay.

So 5 minutes later after evryonewho was left cleaned up and put everything in the house and said their goodbyes and left. Fabian and Nina went to have their own fun by watching movies and then fell asleep. When Nina asked Fabian where they were going on their honeymoon and he would say to her would be "I won't tell you becauseif i did it would not be surprise."

Fabian's POV:

Where i was taking Nina is where she came from and so she can see her friends. I hope she will like it.

I really am gong to miss england for a couple of days so i thought that me and Nina could go to her hometown ad she can see her family and friends. I am really sure she misses them and I will get to meet her family and get to know them.

Nina's POV: I hope Fabian will tell me or at least give me hints.

* * *

Fabian: Nina I will give you hints along the way since you want to know. Here is my first hint

_It was somewhere you were growing as a child before you came to England and started a new life. Can you guess what place it was?_

Fabian: can you guess what it is?

Nina: is it New York.

Fabian: Yes it is. You got it right. We will be going to new york so you can see your family and i can get to meet them. So do you like my surprise?

Nina: yes. I do I love it and you so much. But you might want to get a pen and paper.

Fabian: why?

Nina: Because I have a lot of family members and you will not be able to remember them all so I am just saying be ready when you meet my family.

Fabian: okay I and how many are in your family? Just asking.

Nina: about 13 to 16 people.

Fabian: 13 to 16 peop- (faints but nina catches him and sits him down, Fabian is still in faint mode)

Nina: Fabian, Fabian wake up come on. (fabian does not wake from his faint mode and nina gets the hot sauce and a cup of water if the hot sauce does not work.) Fabian if you do not wake up i am going to open your mouth and put hot sauce in it (Fabian still has not woken up so nina opened Fabian's mouth and poured hot sauce in it. Then Fabian woke and kept saying Water. I need Water. Nina I need Water. Nina then gave Fabian the cup of water, he drank it and then all was calm.)

Fabian: What happened?

Nina: you passed out and you didn't wake up so i put hot sauce in you mouth.

Fabian: Oh wow. yeah

* * *

Nina: so when do we leave for new york.?

Fabian: how about two weeks?

Nina: seems good to me and i think i wll call amber so she can help with me shopping for clothes for the trip.

Fabian: okay.

* * *

**Okay you guys if you want more and if you want me to add chapters then review and tell and NO MEAN COMMENTS OR RUDE COMMENTS!**

**but if you could also help me out with writing ideas for the next chapters. Please help me out with ideas and i will give you credit for the ideas when i use them. Bye PrincessaRosalinda12 :)**


End file.
